Beauty and the Beast
by DoppleGanger3000
Summary: AU Disney Beast!Eren Bell!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm thinking about doing disney au's with erenxlevi fanfics, if you have any suggestions please them in the comments :) thank you!**

The sun shone through the windows of the inventer's cottage, just outside the town on Maria, But it wasn't the sun that had woken Levi Ackerman; no, it had been his father's constant howls and curses after another invention went awry.

"You fucking piece of shit" CLANG, he must have kicked it, Levi thought as he swung out of his bed, "Why can't you just do as I want you to arrgh fuck my foot, Levi! Get me a bandage!"

Not bother to reply Levi slipped into his white shirt, blue waistcoat and bloomers before he headed toward the medicine box and took out the roll of bandage. Opening to workshop door he started to cough as smoke ran up his nose. What the hell had happened here?  
He found his father sitting on the floor clutching his foot; half the shoe had somehow gone, revealing bruised toes.

"Wood chopping machine failing to work, father?" Levi smirked, but after receiving a glare from Kenny he quickly bandaged the foot and helped the aging man up, and into the living room.

"Cheers brat, ah god that hurt; hey where are you going?" Levi had already headed for the door, basket and book in hand. "If you say book shop I'll have you over my knee faster than that machine took my shoe off." Kenny knew Levi wouldn't believe the empty threat, but he just wished he'd read something educational, not fairy tales and poetry.  
Rolling his eyes Levi opened the door, raven hair wafting from the breeze outside, "Whatever old man; see you later." And he was gone.

The hustle and bustle of the town, wasn't something Levi liked very much; people rushed around, getting on with their lives, but every so often glancing at him. It was like this everywhere, the crowds would glance at him, but their rowdy conversations wouldn't quieten. If anything they became louder, and he could hear every word.

"Look, it's him."  
"The inventers son"  
"He's so handsome"  
"But you know what they say, he prefers to climb mountains than enter caves"  
"And he never stops reading those books, so peculiar."  
"And so blunt, he would benefit from smiling every so often."

Levi sped up his pace to get out of the market square; idiots he thought as he held his book to his chest. They always judged him, always talked about him like he wasn't there; for god sake he wasn't some dumb fuck who couldn't speak English.

"There must be more to this stupid life" he muttered, finally reaching the book shop. The room inside was messy and disorganised, but that's how the old man at the desk liked it; so Levi never questioned him, after all he was the only one who treated him like a normal boy.

"Ah Levi, a pleasure to see you again" The man's old eyes sparkled with elder kindness. Levi didn't smile but his regular frown did soften as he replied, "Good morning, here's the book I borrowed sir; do have anything new?"  
Laughing the man shook his head, "not since yesterday…is that what I think it is?" he asked as Levi took out another book; it was dark red with gold writing on the spine.

"Yes, I'll take it out please." Levi said bluntly showing him the cover, he'd read that one three times before, but he loved it. "Oh really? You've taken it several times before dear boy; if like that much," he mused rubbing his chin, "keep it." He concluded, and chuckled at Levi surprised expression.

"But sir I-" "I insist" Blinking Levi thanked him and left the store. No one from the village had ever given anything to him of value for free before. Slipping the basket handle under his arm Levi began to reread his book. Now most people would have bumped into something, or fallen over, but not Levi; he was skilled at the art. He elegantly skipped past a horse and cart, avoided bath water being thrown from a window above him; he even hopped through a skipping rope, not missing a beat.

A few houses away a goose fell from the sky; a brown haired bespectacled person ran toward it shoving it in a bag and running back to a tall muscular man.

"Another great shot Erwin, I you must be the best hunter in the whole world!" A smirk graced itself on the blondes handsome face as he agreed whole heartedly with his companions comment. Erwin was the town hottie, every woman and some men were desperate to be with him; he had money, he had looks, he had skills. But he was the most conceited, arrogant man the world knew.

"You could have anyone you wanted I bet." The brunette continued, "I know Hanji, and I've already got my chosen flower in my sights."  
Right on cue Levi passed by heading for the fountain to read in the sun for a while. Hanji blinked, then looked up at Erwin, "The inventers son but he's" "The most handsomest man in town, besides me, the best of the bests." He looked down at Hanji who was clearly about to contradict his point, and he glared, his large eyebrows lowering, "and I deserve the best, don't I?" Hanji nodded, far too nervous to speak as Erwin marched towards the fountain. Not being the most patient man, as Erwin got to Levi's side he ripped the book from Levi's hands.

"Hello Levi" he smiled, flashing his white teeth, all he got was a glare as Levi stood up. "Eyebrows" snapped swiping at his book, "give it back." Oh the little scowl in the boy's face was too cute to bear. Erwin carelessly flicked through the book, he knew it would infuriate Levi.  
"How's your old man Levi, doing alright?" he smirked as Levi began jumping to reach the book. Hanji burst into laughter, "That idiot? Hahahah he's such loony hahah."

Levi's eyes flashed with anger and hurt as he rounded on Hanji, "Only I can call him an idiot, anyway he has far more talent than you four eyes."

"Yeah don't belittle the boy's father you fool." Erwin ordered flicking their ear; that should have Levi thanking him for defending his father. But he wasn't expecting a kick to the shins and he stumbled to the ground dropping the book into the mud. Quickly Levi picked it up and headed for the cottage. Those two idiots were always around, picking on him and his father. And Erwin's constant flirting, what was with that? Was he so thick skulled that he didn't understand Levi had no interest in him? Shaking his head Levi entered the house closed the door and fell into the rocking chair to read his book.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning stared out like any other, except for one large eyebrowed problem. If it hadn't been for him, Levi would have had quite morning of reading and cleaning. But as his luck may have it, at 10 o'clock on the dot, Levi heard a loud knock on the door. Using the mirror spyglass he peeked through; and practically threw the thing at the door. Erwin was standing at the door, examining his teeth in the spyglass.

"Oh no" Levi whispered, as Erwin knocked again; it didn't seem he'd be going soon. He was right as Erwin rudely shoved open the door, causing Levi to stumble backwards.

"Erwin, err what are you doing here?" Levi asked trying to ignore the overly fancy attire he was wearing; this couldn't be good. Erwin smirked and flashed his white before sitting down in Kenny's arm chair.

"Oh well, I was just coming to talk to you Levi, with your father gone I can see how a pretty little boy like you would be lonely." Levi felt his cheek flush with embarrassment and anger; he was not little, short and little were very different things. His eyes narrowed as the ignorant pig kicked off his boots, leaving mud on the wooden floor.  
"I'm sure you have better things to do Eyebrows, please leave" Levi hissed, going as close as he dared, he knew Erwin was grabby. Sadly he underestimated Erwin's reach and soon found himself directly on Erwin's lap.

"H-hey what are you doing!? L-let go of me!" Damn his nerves getting the better of him, Levi thought as he struggled, kicking his legs and attempting to prize the man's fingers off his waist. Erwin shook his head, despite his looks and frame, Levi could act like a child. Placing his large hand on Levi's shoulder and pulling him into his chest. Levi automatically stiffened, the older man's cologne over powering his nose.

"Can't you see us doing this? I come home from hunting, you greet me with a kiss and wash my aching body before resting by the fire like we are now?" Levi hoped he meant fully clothed in his little imagination, but had funny feeling that wasn't true. "What exactly are you implying Erwin?" Levi asked pushing away, his steal eyes narrowed. Once again white teeth flashed as Erwin coughed into his fist before taking Levi's hand and purring,

"Levi Ackerman, will you marry me and become my wife?"

Levi's stomach did a triple back flip, marriage? That's what he wanted? What in hells name was he thinking? He really didn't think Levi wanted that, did he? But before he could answer, an idea popped into his head.  
He let out a light feminine gasp pulling his hand away to cover his mouth and got up from Erwin's lap. "Erwin I…I'm speechless." He spoke, feigning utter surprise as he felt his back hit the door, "I really don't know what to say." He could feel his nerves coming back as Erwin stalked up to him like a predator about to snatch his prey.  
"Say you'll marry me" He hissed placing his hands either side of Levi's head.

"I-I would but," Quickly Levi's hand scrambled for the door handle, "I-I don't deserve you" and threw it open. Erwin went flying and landed head first into the pond at the bottom of the cottage path.  
"Don't forget your boots!" He called lobbing them at the floating mass that was Erwin; before slamming it shut. Levi was fuming as he stormed up to the mess left by Erwin's boots and began to furiously clean the spot, swearing and cursing the whole time. Finally when it was clean he headed outside to clear his head.

"Marry him, that rude no good piece of talking muscle!" he kicked the water bucket over causing the chickens to cluck indignantly. He glared down before rounding on them, "I mean seriously, imagine it; Monsieur Smith! Ergh it sounds disgusting to say!" He yelled, hoping Eyebrows would hear him before sliding to the ground, hugging his knees. He hated this; he hated the fact that because he was gay and was good looking, people could treat him like a piece of meat, a trophy or any other inanimate object. He wanted so much more than this shit life.

But his train of thought was broken as Philip came charging up the hill towards the house. Standing Levi ran to the clearly terrified horse; his father was nowhere in sight. The poor horse was still attached to the cart and bits of the tarpaulin were missing. "What happened" he asked taking the horse by the rains and trying to ease him. But all Philip did was snort and tried to pull him towards the direction he'd come from. Knowing the horse's intention Levi ran inside and grabbed his traveling cloak before swinging up onto the horse.

"Take me to him" he whispered and the horse began to canter back the way he came. Please, Levi prayed, please let the old codger be alright.

* * *

*previous night*

Kenny let out a sigh of exasperation; the broken bridge had thrown him completely off course and now he was hopelessly lost. The stupide man at the bridge had given him shit directions; night was closing in and it was getting cold; he had to find shelter soon or he'd die of cold. Kenny looked around the creepy dark wood around him, it was nothing like the previous area; this place didn't feel right. As they kept moving he noticed the trees were thinning out, the dirt path beneath Phillips hooves was slowly firming up, until it became cobbled road. Was he finally out?  
"Well shit" he muttered as he stopped at a pair of open iron gates. A vast castle stood before him, its eerie architecture outlined by the moons rays. Kenny felt a shiver go down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold wind whipping his face.

But he had nowhere else to go, he could spend one night in a creepy castle, heck he might find a map of where we actually was. Despite the horse's constant snorting and stamping, Kenny led him into the vast courtyard. Vines and weeds grew everywhere and the fountain was filled with sludge and unknown plant life.

"Levi would hate this place," he chuckled swinging down from the cart, trench coat flapping as he made his way to the sturdy looking oak doors. Gently, he pushed them open and peeked inside; nothing but darkness. Pulling out his lantern, Kenny slowly moved through the castles ground floor. Nothing was seen but he felt that something was constantly watching him. Passing by a half open door his nose caught a delicious smell; food. Retreating back he saw a table laden with food and drink. Being an opportunist the old man snuck in and began picking at each dish in turn. All of it was sublime and the chair was just as comfortable. After filling his stomach to his heart's content, Kenny felt his eyes drooping; he'd just have quick snooze, before searching the rest of the castle.

Suddenly a roar of what seemed like rage had Kenny springing from the chair and scrambling backwards, his eyes darting to where the noise had come from. His eyes widened with fear as a huge beast toward above him; fangs beard, and golden eyes burning the beast charged for him as Kenny let out a scream of terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen by the time Levi had arrived at the castle; Phillip was snorting and shaking, but ever loyal to his master the cart horse moved forward. The hood covering Levi's raven hair slipped off as a gust of wind blew sharply in their direction and the rumble of thunder reverberated in his ears. As soon as the thunder had stopped, lighting flashed, illuminating the castle. Levi stared up at the gargoyles and iron bard windows.

"Father you idiot" Levi hissed as he got down and headed for the door, somewhat timidly. The air was thick with dust and Levi had to cough for a few minutes before his lungs became accustom to the air. He didn't like this place, far too dirty and…he felt there was something watching him as he made it to a grand staircase.

"Who do you think that boy is?" A voice whispered in the darkness from the top of the stairs, "Ssshhh" hissed another, "he'll hear you Marco." But the candle stick simply waved to clock away, "I think he must be the old man's son, I'm going to lead him to the tower." And with a puff and flick, the golden candlestick lit up and began to hop towards the east wing.  
"Marco" the clock groaned and tottered after him. Just as they rounded the corner Levi got to the top of the stairs. His eyes saw the light and without question he called out,

"Hello?" …no reply; but the light kept moving. Levi really didn't have a good feeling about this, but he followed it; what had Kenny gotten himself in to? Nerves and fear swam in his stomach as he began to ascend a spiral staircase. Suddenly the light he'd been following stopped, but from as far as Levi could see, there was no shadow. He rounded the corner, expecting to see a ghost or spirit; but all that was there, was a candlestick, and a clock.

Confusion was easily viewable on the boy's face as the Marco and Jean, the clock, stayed perfectly still. The boy narrowed his eyes and poked them both. When they gave him no reaction Levi edged away from them and continued up the stairs mumbling,

"Strange, they looked like they had eyes…"

But Levi's ears suddenly heard shuddering breaths and coughs, "Father?" he called and when a groan was heard Levi ran up the remaining stairs and threw the wooden door open. Inside there were four more doors, all were of the same make.

"Father? Father!" Levi called and an arm stuck its self out of the farthest door. Relief flooded through the 17 year old as he ran to it, kneeling down and grasping it. Kenny's eyes shone through the bars, alight with fear and shock that his son had found him.

"Levi?" he croaked, "what the hell are you doing here? Get out while you still can, it'll catch you Levi!"

But Levi wasn't going, not with Kenny, he wouldn't leave his father in an abandoned old castle to just rot away. "Father calm down, this place is abandoned, I'll get you out of here I promise." Levi eased trying to calm the terrified old man but suddenly Levi felt a clawed hand on his shoulder throwing him away from the cell. Scrambling back Levi could see a figure of incredible size move in the darkness. As he tried to control his shaking body Levi called out,

"W-who are you?" The creature stopped moving and snarled,

"I am the master of this castle, and your father was trespassing!" His was harsh low making Levi edge closer to his father's cell again, taking his hand.

"But he didn't know this was your castle, it was an accident, can't you let the old man go? I mean look at him he's sick." It was true that Kenny's health had deuterated since the previous night. But the thing snorted and gave a harsh laugh, its yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"And what use would that be? People like him need to be punished!"

Levi realised that this thing was as suborn as a mule, and wouldn't be turned without a good bargain. Pulling away slightly from his father, his face coming into the moonlight, Levi made eye contact with the creature and said, as calmly as he could.

"Take me instead" His whole body was trembling as the thing before him considered the offer; but Kenny couldn't believe his ears.

"Levi, you brat what the hell are you doing; don't do this to yourself!" But it seemed the unknown figure had made up his mind. "If I let your father go, do I have your word that you won't run away?" Its voice was thoughtful as Levi tried to look as calm as possible; but it that calm was shattered when it stepped into the light. It stood at 8ft tall, had fangs as long as Levi's hand, and talons as sharp as kitchen knife's. It's body of rippling muscles was covered in brown fur and two black horns protruded from its head. Realising the bargain he'd made Levi stood, his head only reading the beasts chest and stammering, "y-you…you have my word."

In a swift agile movement the beast opened the door and grabbed Kenny before dragging him out and pushing Levi in. Levi fell onto the hard floor wincing as his back his a rock and watched as his old man struggled and kicked, yelling for Levi. But there was nothing he could do as the horrible beast dragged him down the steps, into the main hall and outside. He threw Kenny into a carriage and ordered,

"Take him back to the town" And the enchanted carriage trundled off; Kenny's yells and pleads slowly fading, the further it went. From the bard window Levi was willing himself not to cry at how stupide both he and his father had been; and how he hadn't got to say goodbye. He was now a prisoner of monster that would probably kill him if he tried to escape. Turning back he looked at his new home, a bail of old straw and a bucket; why did this have to happen to him? But before he could get used to it the beast returned. He glared at him as he edged further away,

"You didn't even let me say goodbye, now I'm never going to see him again." He was struggling to keep his voice from cracking as the beast looked away awkwardly. He rubbed his neck and mumbled, "I'll show you to your room" Cocking his head Levi asked, "My room? I thought-" "You want to stay in the tower?" Levi shook his head so the beast lunged in and pulled him out of the cell. His hand was as big as Levi's forearm as he dragged him down the stone steps, the candle stick in his other hand.  
As the two made their way through the castle, Levi looked around, examining his new home. Gargoyles and ugly statues decorated the halls, everything was so dark and unnerving Levi almost didn't want to be left alone in the dark. He could feel his tears welling up so blink furiously to make them go away, but all that did was make the run down his pale cheeks.

Marco looked over the beast's head and whispered, "Hey, talk to him, he's upset." Looking back the beast said quietly, "I hope you like it here" All he got was a terrified and angry glare, okay that wasn't working, "errr, you are allowed to explore the whole castle…except the west wing." A hint of curiosity sparked in the boys eyes as he looked up, "Whats in the west win-" but before he could finish the question it was shot down by a furious growl,

"It's forbidden!"

Marco rolled his eyes muttering, "Very smooth" thank god they were at his room, the candlestick couldn't take much more of his master's small talk. Opening the door Levi slowly walked inside, examining the vast four poster and wardrobe.

"If you need anything, my servants will attend to you." "Invite her to dinner" Marco hissed, this could be their only chance to change back. But of course, the ever angry beast messed up.

"and, you're coming to dinner."  
"but I don't-" Levi tried to say but once again he was shot down "IT WASN'T A REQUEST" and the door slammed in his face. He tried the handle but it was locked, turned back into his room Levi finally let the tears fall as he dived onto the bed and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had no idea how long he'd cried on the bed for, but he didn't care, he was now stuck in this place for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do. At least his father was safe. Finally drying his eyes he heard a click and knocking at the door.

"W-who's there?" He stammered slowly getting up. "Mrs Sasha Potts, tea service dear, could you open the door?" On shaky legs Levi headed for the door and pulled it open. A Teapot, teacup, candle stick and feather duster trooped in and Levi let out a yell.

"Y-you're all, how- I whats going on?" he stammered utterly confused and rather nervous. His back hit a wardrobe and it let out an oof "Careful there" it smiled causing Levi to fall back onto the bed in shock, half expecting the bed to move as well; but luckily it didn't. The teapot smiled at him kindly, hopping up onto the side table, closely followed by the teacup. "Don't cry anymore dearie, a cup of tea will help calm your mind, alright Connie, don't spill." And the she poured the tea into the cup, which hopped onto Levi's lap. Not wanting to be rude Levi delicately picked up the cup and sipped the tea.

"Err thank you" he whispered putting the cup back down. The candle looked up at Levi and smiled, "I apologise for my master, he" Marco looked around trying to explain, "he-" "He's an angry monster who only thinks about himself." Levi finished looking away from the group of ornaments. Connie sniggered and Sasha clipped him around the handle,

"Don't speak to harshly of him Levi, underneath he is kind, I promise. Oh look at me wittering on when there's supper to be getting on with." And she, Connie, Marco and the duster shuffled out. So now Levi was left alone, well except for the talking wardrobe. "Now" it beamed, "I'm Ymir, let's see what I've got in my drawers." She threw open her doors and as well as dresses of different colours, moths flew out too, "Oh god that's embarrassing" she laughed as Levi coughed through the clear years of dust. He could help but notice there were no men's clothes, "Errr Y-" "Now you would look ravishing in this one" And she showed him a dark fuchsia dress with thrills on the sleeves and and a rather low neck line.

"Okay one, I'm a boy, I can't wear dresses and two, I'm not going to dinner." The wardrobes smile faltered before she went into full on shock. "but you must, he'll be incredibly angry if you don't." Like Levi cared, this beast was keeping him prisoner, so why should he cooperate with him.

Meanwhile down stairs the beast was prowling by the fire, the dining table covered in food. Where was the boy? He should have been here half an hour ago, but he wasn't here. How dare that kid keep him waiting this long, did he know who he was?  
He stopped prowling, of course he didn't, no one knew who he was, what he used to be. He barely knew himself, If it wasn't for the portrait in his room, he wouldn't know what he used to look like. Sasha and Marco were on the table looking at him in concern.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Eren, Ymir is probably trying to get him into a dress." Thank god he was covered in fur otherwise they might have seen Eren's cheeks flush as he imagined that beautiful boy in a dress. Oh how beautiful Levi was, his steel eyes and raven black hair; his small delicate yet robust fram, his skin such a light shade and so soft and smooth. He would never fall for a beast. Looking at the door again, he let out a growl.

"Oh come on master, don't look so…terrifying" Marco encouraged, "you need to charm the boy, you know really make him like you, show him your most dazzling smile, be flirtatious," "But sincerer" Sasha piped in, "Complement him" "but don't overdo it" Eren's head was spinning with all the advice and contradicting advice to such an extent he yelled in frustration.

"And you must control your temper" Marco and Sasha called in unison. Suddenly the door creaked open and all three went silent…but much to Eren's annoyance Jean, the clock, entered. He tapped his claws on the polished oak table as the clock tried to ignore his raging stare.

"Well" he snarled, "where is he?" Jean jumped at his tone and fiddled with his hands and mumbled incoherently before saying rather pathetically.

"He's err…. He's not coming."

Eren's roar of rage echoed around the castle as he bounded up the stairs, Sasha, Marco and Jean running after him, Jean yelling, "STOP MASTER WAIT, LETS NOT BE SO HASTY!"

Levi was struggling with Ymir who was still being persistent with forcing him into a dress, when the whole room practically shook as something, or should I say someone hammered on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR" the beast roared from the other side. Levi forced the wardrobe off him and went up to the door and shouted, "No!" He knew this would anger the monster but was happy for it to do so.  
"I asked you come to dinner and you kept me waiting, now come out!" Eren yelled back before looking down at Marco when Levi gave the same answer as before, "master," he soothed, "Try being more, polite, gentle-" "But he is being so difficult" Eren hissed back glaring at the door. "Just try" Sasha pleaded.

Huffing Eren looked back at the door and said through gritted fangs, "I apologise for my behaviour-" "And so you should" Levi interrupted and Ymir let out a loud laugh. Eren made a note to fire that wardrobe before carrying on, his temper rising again, "would you care to join for dinner?"

Levi could feel his stomach rumble but he was used to going hungry for a few days so replied, "No I don't want to!" He heard the beast roar as he yelled "Fine, then go ahead AND STARVE" Levi covered his ears as he walked backwards to the safety of the bed.

"If he doesn't eat with me" Eren snarled at his servants, "then he doesn't eat at all." And he was off down the hallway towards the West Wing.

Finally letting out a breath Levi sat back down on the bed, his hands trembling. Ymir looked at him for a bit before flopping down next to him. "You're either an idiot or very brave you know that right?" When she didn't get a reply she carried on, "Listen, he honestly isn't that bad once you get to know him, just give him a chance."

Looking up Levi firmly shook his head, "I don't want to get to know him, don't want anything to do with that- that beast." And he got up and went to the window seat, feeling the tears coming back he hugged his knees and buried his head in them. Ymir left him to it, shuffling out of the room.

Guilt and hurt went through Eren's vanes as he put the magical mirror down, why couldn't he control his temper? He could have easily let the boy go with his father…but this might be his only chance to have himself and his servants return to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

The grand clock outside Levi's room clanged eleven times, and Levi stomach grumbled again, maybe if he snuck down he could get some bread or something. His legs were stiff from sitting on the window seat and he stumbled slightly before walking towards the door. Peeking out he only saw a light from Marco, who was standing opposite the door. He saw Levi and smiled broadly, "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes" Levi nodded, flushing as his stomach grumbled again. Hopping towards the left Marco indicated with his wax head for Levi to follow him.  
Jean and Sasha hopped around the kitchen tiding up and ushering the other utensils into their cupboards. The stove, which was also alive fumed with rage,

"I cook but no one eats it? PAH! What a waste, If I wasn't an infernal stove I would have left!" The French stove had always been one to complain, even when he was human; Eren had been a fussy eater when he was a boy so much of the food returned to kitchens untouched.

"Oh shut up, you're filling the place with soot again" Jean groaned, rolling his eyes. Why did he have to be a clock, of all things a stupide clock? That ungrateful so called Prince was an idiot to turn that Enchantress away; it was his entire fault they were in this mess. Too busy with his grumbling, Jean didn't notice Marco leading Levi in until he was right behind him. He let out a cry of surprise before glaring angrily at him, then Marco.

"Marco" he hissed, "you weren't supposed to let him out of his room." But the candle stick shrugging, simply replied "But the poor thing was starving, I could hear his stomach from the other side of the door. "Hey" Levi pouted, "It wasn't that loud, and can you stop with the poor thing stuff? I'm not entirely helpless you know."  
At this Jean snorted muttering, "says the boy who ended up prisoner here."

The glare from Levi's eye wanted him to shrink into nothing, "Do you want me to smash your face in?" Thank goodness for Sasha, was all Jean and Marco could think as she intervened quickly with a, "what would you like to eat Levi?"  
Right on cue Levi's stomach growled hungrily. He wasn't fussy when it came to food, apart from cheese, he hated cheese. Anything with even a shred of cheese was enough for Levi to turn his nose up at it.  
Taking that in hand Sasha lead him to the grand dining hall, were a long polished table stood before him. Marco also hopped onto the table and gave Levi a professional smile.

"Madam's et Monsieur's, it is with great pleasure that we welcome you tonight, so we invite you to relax, put a chair as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner."

Suddenly the room was filled with a glowing light and serving trays after serving trays zoomed in all laden with heavenly looking food Levi had only seen in books. Beef rague, sweet soufflés, pies and puddings, they all looked incredible. Levi couldn't help but laugh as the clock fell head first into a jelly. When the singing crockery were done he applauded loudly and all bowed, clearly they hadn't done anything like this for years.

"That was very impressive" he smiled, his stomach sufficiently filled and his mood turn right up again. Jean coughed adjusting his hands before saying,

"Well yes thank you, now off to bed, you've had enough fun for one day." But Levi was wide awake now, and his curiosity for the castle had grown.

"I'd rather see the rest of the castle, if I am going to stay here for the rest of my life then I might as well know where everything is."

A logical request really, though Jean had no intention of saying it; this kid had made them perform at 11:30 at night and now wanted a bloody tour of the whole castle? Well he most certainly wasn't going to get his way, they were not going to show him castle and that was-

"Oh but of course sir, we would love to give you tour, right Jean?"

Marco smiled broadly as the clock looked at him in utter annoyance, whilst Levi smirked at them.  
And so Levi found himself being guided around the dark, untidy castle. He'd read about lots of castles but none had quite so many gargoyles or dark corridors as this one. Jean had decided to give Levi a history lesson on the castle as they walked down along corridor lined with suits of armour; all of which were alive to Levi's surprise. He stopped and looked back at them all and they moved their heads back into their original positions.

"…and in said battle the prince's father- sir will you keep up, can't have you getting lost." Jean called from the other end of the corridor. Turning back Levi nodded heading over, but let out a yell of fear as a hideous beast glared at him from his left. But the sniggering coming from the two ornaments clearly meant that it was not real.

"What kind of idiot has horrible statues in his castle? Hey where does this lead?" he asked walking towards the stairs.  
Both Jean and Marco stopped laughing and rushed forwards, Marco saying, "Oh that's just a boring set of rooms, very dusty you won't want to see them." He smiled nervously. Levi raised an eyebrow stepping over them, if it was dirty then maybe he could clean it, there wasn't much else to do anyway.

"Err wait, it's also private, and you need permission from the prince to go here; and as Marco said, only boring rooms, nothing but old books and things."

An idea popped into the 17 year old's head, "but I like books" he said, and took a few more steps before being stopped again but a now trembling candlestick.

"We have a library, much cleaner and better than the ones up there, come one" he pulled Levi's stocking and they went back down again. Jean and Marco took the lead, ranting all about books and walking a little too quickly to be considered normal. Taking his chance, Levi went back up the stairs; he could see the library later.

As he walked down the corridor, nerves started working up in his stomach. It was very dark, even with the moon shining down; he could only see a few feet in front of him. Furniture and stone littered the floor and the torn curtains waved in the wind coming through the broken windows. What was this place? Levi thought as he made it to a set of large doors, a set of golden handles imbedded in them. They were shaped like monster heads their gold teeth looked painfully sharp and eyes burned in the moon light. Levi hesitated for a few moments before taking one of the door handles and opening it.

Inside it was a horrible mess; splintered book cases, tables and chairs were scattered around the vast room and the balcony doors rattled and shook. Fear crawled up Levi's skin as he walked past the debris and his eyes caught sight of what used to be a bed. It was nothing but a den now, was this the beast's room? Turing again to scan the room, hoping the beast wasn't lurking, he saw a portrait that was torn across the person's face. Raising an eyebrow he went up to it and moved the piece of canvas and showed the face of a handsome, green eyed, tanned, chocolate brown haired young man. "Who are you…?" Levi whispered looking into the mysterious yet familiar green eyes.  
Leaving the portrait Levi headed back to the door, his gut telling him that it was time to leave; but once again his eye caught something. This time it was a single rose, glowing pink in the room, under a glass dome. It was beautiful, but it's head was wilting ever so slightly and few petals were around its stalk. Fascinated, Levi went towards it and reached to remove the dome.

Suddenly two clawed hands covered it and the beast's face was right up in Levi's. Letting out a gasp Levi stumbled backwards as the beast glowered at him, his lips curling into a snarl. He let out a incoherent roar and swiped at the now terrified 17 year old, just missing him.  
"Stop!" Levi cried in fear but the beast had gone into a fit of rage and was throwing bits of rock and wood in all directions as he roared,

"GET OUT!"

Levi did not need telling twice, he ran for the door and threw it open before thundering down the stairs towards his room; but he had no intention on staying there. Grabbing his cloak Levi hurtled out again, passing Marco and Jean who ran after him,

"Levi? Where are you going? You can't leave!" Jean yelled but Levi simple glared at them over his shoulder, fear still clear in them as he said running down the main stairs, "Promise or no promise, I'm not staying her with- with him!" and he ran through the main doors. Philip was still there and had no problem with Levi kicking him into a sprint as they went through the gates into the now snowy forest. The beast's face and roar were still clear in Levi's mind as Philip thundered through the forest; but neither could remember the way back, the snow had covered the track. Frantically looking back Levi made Philip go right; but that was to be his mistake. They had gone less than ten meters when Levi heard the howls and growls of wolves. Philip let out a whinny of fear, his nostrils flaring and Levi saw a pack of hungry looking wolves closing in on them. And this night just couldn't get worse could it? One leapt for Philip's neck but the hoarse knocked him away with his head before charging through the gap the wolf had made. Twigs and branches whipped Levi's but he didn't care, the wolves were still on their tail and they had to get away.

Suddenly all the air was shoved out of Levi's body as Philip accidently ran into a partly frozen river. It was utterly freezing and the hoarse desperately swam forward. A few of the wolves also fell into the ice cold water but there were still enough to take both Levi and Philip down easily. They made it out of the river and kept going until a wolf appeared in front of Philip causing him to rear in fear; his reign caught on a branch and Levi fell into the snow. Ignoring his frozen limbs Levi tried to reach the reigns but he was too short, and Philip was now fully panicking, kicking and whinnying was the wolves circled. Swearing loudly Levi grabbed a stick in means of defence and swiped it at the pack, but it made no effect. He managed to hit one but the next ripped it from his grasp with its strong jaws. Another grabbed the end of Levi's cloak and pulled the teenager down to the ground. Levi struggled to get the clasp off his neck but to no avail. Looking to the side he screamed in utter terror shielding his face as three of the wolves pounced, their teeth and claws reaching to tear him to shreds.

But Levi never felt the claws; instead his ears rang with a roar so loud that even the wolves whimpered at the sound. The beast swiped the three attacking wolves away, one hitting a tree the others into the snow. The beast covered Levi's body with his own, snarling and growling ferociously at the now five wolves. But this didn't sway the hungry animals, together they attacked and Levi covered his head as snow was scattered over him as howls, whimpers and roars filled his ears.

The beast fought the wolves mercilessly; he threw them off his back, one falling onto the body of another, one even hitting a dangling icicle that cut into another's leg. One managing to leave a deep bite mark in Eren's arm but the beast felt nothing, and after a few more swipes, the remaining wolves ran whimpering and howling.  
The fight had moved from above Levi's shaking frame and looking up Levi saw the beast fall, utterly exhausted from sprinting through the forest and fighting off a pack of wolves. Quickly Levi got up and ran to Philip, finally able to undo his reign, and then paused. Should he leave him? His first thought was yes, he'd kidnapped his father and forced him to live with him for the rest of his life. But he had saved his life, could have arrived earlier but he still did, it was clear to see that that was his intention.

"….god what am I doing?" he muttered before leading Philip over to the beast and somehow getting him onto the hoarse' back and going back to the dark stone castle.


End file.
